


Secret Santa

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, M/M, Secret Santa, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione comes up with an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Secret Santa"

"A what?" Draco asked.

"A Secret Santa," Granger declared, looking around the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins who were gathered in the head's common room that she and Draco shared. "It would be a good way to get to know each other!"

Harry smirked and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "That sounds like a good idea, Herm," he offered.

Draco glanced at his lover dubiously before sighing and nodding. "Alright, fine."

"Wonderful!" Hermione conjured a wizarding hat and a handful of parchment scraps. "Now everyone write your own name on one of these and put it into the hat," she instructed. "Then everyone will pull one name out and come up with a gift for that name!"

With varying degrees of eagerness and reluctance, The Seventh Years nevertheless obeyed quickly, and soon each one had pulled a name from the hat.

"Who'd you get?" Draco asked Harry quietly as the group dispersed.

"Not telling," Harry replied cheerfully, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Why not?" Draco pouted. "Ooh, wait, did you get me?" He grinned eagerly.

"Not telling," Harry repeated in the same tone, knowing that it would bother Draco for the rest of the weekend.

Draco pouted again and then glanced around the room. "Hey, Granger, who did you get?" he asked.

Hermione traded grins with Harry before replying, "Not telling."

The Slytherin threw his head back with a groan as the two Gryffindors burst out laughing. "I knew this was a horrible idea!"


End file.
